


No Longer Secret

by caffeinatedtrash



Series: Nurturing Jeremy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Secrets, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedtrash/pseuds/caffeinatedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's been keeping a secret from the other Achievement Hunters out of fear of being bullied, but they were bound to find out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Secret

Ever since Jeremy joined the main six Achievement Hunters a running joke had started about his "potty dancing." It had first occurred when Ryan commented during a Minecraft Let's Play that Jeremy squirmed in his chair like a kid who had to piss. The other Hunters had found this comparison hysterical, as they were all familiar with Jeremy's movements that meant he would soon be bolting out of his chair and towards the restroom. Jeremy had laughed it off at the time, but when it became a recurring joke, with someone always pointing out in videos that "Jeremy's crossing his legs and trying not to piss his pants" it lost its humor to Jeremy, whose cheeks would heat up and he would try to hold still in his seat, his bladder aching and his pride wounded. 

Geoff seemed to have realized that Jeremy no longer found the joke funny, and was beginning to get concerned that Jeremy was afraid to go to the bathroom during a Let's Play. When he thought back to all the times they had made jokes about making a recording run as long as possible to make someone who had to shit miserable, he could see why the newest Hunter would be worried that he would get in trouble for leaving to piss. The next time Geoff found himself alone in the office with Jeremy he rolled his chair over to the younger man's desk, not entirely sure how he was going to approach what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation. He decided just diving in would have to work as he said "Jeremy you know you can go to the bathroom when you need to, right? Even if we're recording, I don't want you being miserable because you're trying to hold it." 

At the topic Jeremy visibly bristled, his cheeks immediately turning bright pink. He sputtered several times before saying "I know . . . I don't do it on purpose, I just don't realize I have to go until it's really bad."

Oh. That was not what Geoff had been expecting, and he wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't a doctor but he had a feeling that a man in his mid-twenties shouldn't be having issues knowing that he had to piss before he was so desperate he had to sprint to the bathroom. "You know if you're having issues you can go see a doctor, they might be able to help. Rooster Teeth has good insurance, I'm sure this type of thing would be covered." Geoff said, placing a hand reassuringly on Jeremy's knee. 

If possible Jeremy's turned even redder. "It's not a big deal" he muttered, although his voice sounded as if he was close to tears, and he was pointedly not making eye contact with Geoff. 

"Okay bud" Geoff said, patting his leg, before rolling back to his desk, where he had several editing programs running. "But if you need anything, you can always talk to me." Jeremy made a small noise of acknowledgement before putting his headphones back on and going back to his own editing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Geoff had assumed that would be the end of it, he had offered Jeremy help, and had mentioned to Ryan that they needed to cut back on the potty dancing jokes, because he was worried that they were actually hurting Jeremy's feelings. The office resumed its normal work, and if Jeremy still squirmed in his chair, occasionally grabbing himself before taking off for the bathroom, no one mentioned it.

And that should have been the end of it, except one Tuesday afternoon when Jeremy jumped up and ran towards the bathroom he didn't return, sheepish but considerably more comfortable than he had been before. After nearly ten minutes Michael asked "where the fuck is Jeremy? We're supposed to record a VR video in ten minutes" and as the other Hunters looked around Geoff got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, because he had a hunch he knew where Jeremy was.

"I'll go find him" Geoff said, walking out of the office and down the hall towards the closest bathroom. 

As soon as he set foot inside the bathroom he knew his fears were right. Soft sobs were coming from the farthest stall, and the smell of urine hung in the air. "Jeremy?" Geoff called out softly, walking towards the stall. "Buddy, it's Geoff. I'm going to come in now" he said, pushing open the unlocked stall door. The sight inside was pitiful. Jeremy was sitting curled up in a puddle of his own urine, his elbows resting on his wet knees as he cradled his head. His small body shook with sobs, his breath coming in rattling gasps.

"Oh buddy" Geoff said softly, not even caring that he was stepping in another man's piss as he moved to lay a hand on Jeremy's head, running his fingers through the dark hair.

As if the situation could get any worse, Geoff heard the door open behind them, and Kdin's voice saying "I found them Matt." At this Jeremy let out a small wail, burying his face farther into his hands. At the sound of sobs Kdin stepped in, and immediately realized what had happened. In a softer voice Kdin called down the hall, quietly saying "Matt, go get his bag from under his desk."

Stepping into the room Kdin, crouched down in front of Jeremy, careful to keep his pink converse out of the quickly cooling urine that Jeremy was still sitting in. "Hey Jer-bear" he said softly, "Matt's going to get your bag. Why don't you go ahead and stand on up, get out of that icky puddle." Kdin extended their hand to Jeremy who reluctantly took it, standing up and stepping out of the stall.

Once Jeremy was stood up Geoff could see just how soaked his pants were, the denim wet all the way down both legs, and his entire ass soaked from where he had been sitting. Geoff felt uncomfortable as he looked between Jeremy, who was still sobbing quietly, and Kdin, who was rubbing his heaving back. Wanting to feel helpful Geoff wet a paper towel at the sink and offered it to Jeremy, the younger man making no move to take the towel. Hesitantly, Geoff wiped the cool paper over Jeremy's tear-streaked face, attempting to clean up his young employee. Jeremy didn't pull away at the touch, and Geoff got a second towel, holding it up to Jeremy's snotty nose and prompting him gently to blow. Kdin made no attempt to speak to Geoff, focusing his energy on making soothing noises to Jeremy, whose tears were slowly tapering off. 

When Matt returned it was with a nondescript black bag that Geoff instantly recognized as the one which always sat under Jeremy's desk. "Hey bud, I've got your change of clothes here. Let's get you out of your wet stuff and cleaned up, then you can come have a nap on the couch, okay?" Matt said, already unbuttoning the other man's jeans and whisking them along with his boxers down with precision that proved he had done this before.

"C-can't" Jeremy snuffled miserably, speaking for the first time since Geoff had found him. "H-have to record a VR the ch-ch-champions" he managed to stutter out before dissolving into sobs against. Kdin and Matt both gave Geoff a pointed look, and the older man was quick to reassure the young man that they could wait to record when he was feeling better. Jeremy jumped at the sound of Geoff's voice, seeming to have forgotten that his boss was in the room with him. 

"You're alright Jer-bear" Kdin said, holding Jeremy close while Matt wiped down his pee-sticky legs with wipes from a packet that he had produced from the backpack. "Geoff's here because he was worried when you didn't come back. He isn't upset with you, right Geoff?"

"Right" Geoff said quickly, hoping to reassure his young employee that he was not going to be judged for what was clearly not a one-time thing. By the way Kdin and Matt were handling the accident and the fact that Jeremy kept a bag packed with a full set of clean clothes and wipes for cleanup, this was at least a somewhat common occurrence. "Jeremy buddy, this is nothing to be upset over. I'm not upset with you, I just want to know that you're okay."

Jeremy didn't say anything else, and the room lapsed into silence as Matt slid fresh boxers and pants over his legs, before tapping each foot and slipping clean socks on. His wet clothes, along with his shoes were put into a plastic bag that had also been in the bag, and a pair of new tennis shoes were produced and tied onto his feet. "We'll take him back to our office, he has a blanket in there that he can curl up with. He'll feel better once he gets a nap. Usually when he cries this much it makes his head hurt, and the sleep will help keep that from happening" Kdin said, taking Jeremy's hand in his and beginning to lead him towards the office that the Build Team shared. 

"I'll walk with you" Geoff said, wanting to speak to the two about what had happened, and hopefully get some insight into how often this kind of thing happened. Back in the secondary Achievement Hunter office Kdin and Matt quickly got Jeremy, whose eyelids were already drooping, curled up on the couch with a fluffy throw blanket settled over his short body. By the time the other three had stepped back towards the door Jeremy was breathing deep with sleep. 

"I've got some questions" Geoff said, looking between Matt and Kdin. When neither of them objected he took a deep breath and pressed on. "Obviously you've dealt with this before, how often does this happen?"

"A couple times a week, give or take" Kdin said uncertainly, looking as if they felt that they were betraying Jeremy's trust. 

"A couple times a week?" Geoff said, appalled that this had been happening once a week for close to two months and he had never noticed. 

"Sometimes more" Matt added quietly. "Before he moved into the main office we had convinced him to wear protection, but he was worried you guys would realize and make fun of him. So he's been trying to recognize when he has to go. But, as you saw, it doesn't really work."

"I'm confused" Geoff admitted. "Why does this happen to him?"

At this neither Matt or Kdin seemed to have an answer. Finally Kdin opened their mouth, saying "we're not sure. When he first started working here and was having accidents he told us that he had always had bladder control issues. Something about childhood issues, but he would never elaborate. After about three months of wetting his pants several times a week he agreed to try out protection, so he wouldn't have to worry about having an accident in front of anyone else. I guess when he moved up to your office he was worried about how you guys would react. He hasn't exactly had good experienced when people find out. People were pretty brutal to him"

Geoff felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't believe the young man had been wetting his pants multiple times a week because he was scared of being made fun of for wearing protection, as Matt and Kdin had called it. "I feel horrible" he admitted. He hated the thought of one of his employees being scared of being bullied for something he had no control over. "This can't go on, if he needs to wear protection to help him keep dry that's fine. And I will have zero tolerance for any bullying that may occur. But I trust the guys to treat Jeremy the same as they always have." he said, determined to let Jeremy know that anything he needed to help him be comfortable was perfectly okay. 

"You'll have to talk to him" Kdin said, looking unsure about whether or not Jeremy would go along with it. It had taken a lot of work to get Jeremy to admit he couldn't continue on the way he was before, and that was when he was just with Matt and himself. "But he still has a half a pack of pull-ups in the closet in here if he needs them."

Geoff nodded, walking over to lay a soothing hand on Jeremy's hair. "It's gonna be alright buddy" he whispered softly. "We'll take care of you."


End file.
